What Is The Truth?
by Winga
Summary: Everyone knows about Harry and Ginny. Everyone knows that the two of them are together. But when asked, they never say yes. Some have started thinking that maybe everyone doesn't know. Slash


**Summary: **Everyone knows about Harry and Ginny. Everyone knows that the two of them are together. But when asked, they never say yes. Some have started thinking that maybe everyone doesn't know.

**A/N:** I don't know where my ideas come from. R&R, give me better suggestions for the name, 'cause I'm not sure of it.

**Disclaimer: **Mine? No, they're all J.K. Rowling's. I get nothing, she gets nothing, so we're even (but she gets money from the_ real_ books).

-

**What Is The Truth?**

Everyone knows about Harry and Ginny. Everyone knows that the two of them are together. But when asked, they never say yes. Some have started thinking that maybe everyone doesn't know.

--

"Ginny, how are you and Harry doing?" Ron asked when he had cornered his sister.  
"What do you mean?" Ginny asked back.  
"You know very well. Is he treating you well, do you love each other?" Ron answered.  
Ginny shook her head with confusion. "We are _not_ together, Ron dear. Harry is like a big brother to me, I would never ever dream to date him, not anymore."  
"So why is everyone talking about you two as you were together?" Ron asked. It was like it didn't fit his head that everyone was lying.  
Ginny sighed. "Look, what everyone says, is not always the truth. You should know that by know. Besides, why are you asking me, not Harry?"

--

It's those moments when they look at each other that makes everyone believe they are in love. But what if someone told everyone that they weren't in fact looking at each other but at two persons across the Hall?

--

Harry got off his broom and wandered back to the castle. His mind was wandering as well. So it wasn't a surprise he didn't notice Hermione at first.  
"Hello Harry," she greeted him bringing him back from his thoughts.  
"Hi, 'Mione," he replied looking at her. After hours of looking at the grey sky it felt different.  
"Um... Are you and Ginny together?" Hermione asked. She had wanted to know for some time, as she had not seen anything happen and still she had seen the looks.  
Harry stared at her astonished. "No, she's like a little sister to me. Why are you asking?"  
Hermione hesitated a moment before answering. "Well, it's because of the rumours and then it's because of the looks you give to each other in the Great Hall."  
Harry smiled a bit dreamily. "Maybe you should consider we're not looking at each other."

--

On some moments it's easy to see Harry and Ginny are just good friends. Like when they are playing Quidditch it's never about love. They play it fair but they compete as much as they can. And they never kiss. And these things get some think that _perhaps_ they are not together after all.

--

Hermione looked at Ron. "Ron, did you talk with Ginny?"  
Ron looked up to see her face. "Yes, why?"  
"Did she say she isn't with Harry?" She had somehow calculating look on her face. And Ron knew she was trying to figure something out.  
"Yes," he answered waiting for Hermione to tell what she was thinking about.  
"Harry said the same thing. He also said she was like a little sister to him," Hermione said and thought.  
"And Ginny said he was like a big brother to her," Ron added.  
Hermione nodded. "Yeah, I figured that one out." She glanced at Ron. "Do you think there's something going on? Like that they're dating, not with each other, but some else?"  
Ron looked thoughtful. "You know, I think you're right."

--

On some rare occasions some saw what was really going on. But they never believed their eyes. Because they knew no one would have believed them if they had told. Besides, it was too bizarre.

--

"Do you think they'll get it?" Harry asked Ginny as they were walking in one corridor. An empty one.  
"Nah, not yet. Unless they have your Marauder's Map and look at it. But I don't still think they would believe their eyes. Or they would, but they wouldn't know what was happening and then they'd run here and finally see," Ginny said smiling. They stopped at that spot and looked at the wall.  
"You know, they just might get that map," Harry said as a door appeared in front of them and he pushed it open so they could walk in.  
"Maybe they'll come today."

--

Sometimes someone saw Harry talking to his lover with gentle voice. That person never revealed it as no one was supposed to know. But neither did those who saw Ginny reveal. As it couldn't be real.

--

"Look, they're there," Ron said pointing at a room on Marauder's Map.  
"Yeah. What are _they_ doing there too? I mean, isn't that the Room of Requirement?" Hermione asked staring at the map.  
"Dunno. Perhaps we'll know as we walk there," Ron answered shrugging. He still believed he'd see his sister snogging his best mate.  
"Yes, let's go," Hermione said and the two of them left their spot.

--

So everyone _thought_ they knew Harry and Ginny were together. But only few knew the real truth. Even if they didn't believe or reveal it, they _knew_.

--

"Finally," four anxious voices said as the door opened and Ron and Hermione walked in.  
"Hello, Ginny, Harry. And you two," Hermione greeted.  
"_Us two_?"  
"Yes, well, did you wait me to call you by name, Malfoy? Okay, hello Malfoy, Parkinson," Hermione said. Then she took a closer look at the four people standing in front of her. "Why don't you have your wands pointing at each other?" she asked.  
"Well, we're dating," Harry answered. "I mean, I'm with Draco and Ginny's with Pansy."  
Ron fainted. "Oh, so that's why some of our friends don't want to talk about your and Ginny's relationship," Hermione said kind of cheerfully.  
"Yeah, they've _seen_ us. I mean, most of the people sees me looking at Ginny while I'm really looking at Draco or sees Ginny looking at me while she looks at Pansy," Harry said. He smiled brightly. "Do you think Ron's going to recover?"

--

So there were people who knew that the real ones to be together were Harry & Draco and Ginny & Pansy. And some knew they would soon all know and the whole 'Ginny-loves-Harry-and-Harry-loves-Ginny' thing would go away. But no one knew when.

-

-

A/N: I like reviews. But none offence taken if you won't review. 'Cause I also like writing and some of my text might not deserve any comments.


End file.
